First Love?
by Sherlock Theory
Summary: Sheldon is feeling down, when a young man comes along and changes his life forever. And maybe everyone else will change too?
1. Glimpse

Sheldon sighed as he finished up his lecture. He knew that when he got home, all he'd find would be those awful tweets, "Just had a lecture off bug-man, lol KMN!"

He packed up his laptop, sliding it neatly into its case, just wanting to get home and play Halo with his friends, although he wouldn't say that to their face. As he looked up, he was surprised to see a pair of black shoes in front of his desk. As he eyes travelled up the long slender legs encased in black trousers, a white shirt, neatly tucked in, a long black coat completing the ensemble.

"Dr Cooper? I have a few questions about your lecture today" said the strange man.

Sheldon finally looked at the face, fighting the urge to gasp. High cheekbones and piercing grey eyes meeting his ice blue ones.

"Dr Cooper?" the voice repeated, with an accent that made his heart skip a little.

It shook Sheldon out of his reverie

"Oh yes, go on. But if I may ask, who are you? I haven't seen you at my other lectures or around the university"

I would have remembered that face he thought.

"Well observed Dr Cooper, yes, I'm not a student here, I am simply here due to my recent realisation that I know very many things, but physics it seems, is my failing. Therefore I am here to improve on this. My name is Sherlock Holmes". A hand, with long slender fingers appeared in front of him

"Good to meet you Sherlock" Sheldon replied, a small smile crossing his lips as his lips formed the word. He looked at the hand "I don't do touching" He said out of habit, his mind instantly regretting it as Sherlock withdrew his long slender hand. He wished nothing more than to...

"Sherlock, we have to get going" said a voice from the doorway

"I'm sorry Dr cooper, that's my assistant, John, and we do have to get going, but I would like to continue this conversation another time, what do you say we exchange phone numbers as social protocol dictates is the right thing to do?"

Sheldon agreed, and as Sherlock and his assistant John left, his legs gave in and he collapsed onto his chair, wondering what on heaven and earth had just happened...


	2. Home

Leonard, Howard, Raj and Penny sat in apartment 4a

"What on earth has happened to Sheldon?" Leonard said, wondering where on earth his room mate had gone now.

"Well, he was giving a lecture today, and we all know how those go" Howard suggested

Everyone grimaced, knowing how Sheldon could be.

They heard footsteps, preparing for the worst, no one knows what he could be like, and they just hoped they could help...

What they saw was completely different to what they had imagined. Sheldon seemed shell shocked as he walked in, all of his movements seemed slow, unlike him.

"Sheldon sweetie? How was the lecture?" Penny asked, her heart tight seeing the physicist so out of it

"It was...interesting, and, different. I think I'm going to go to my room" He replied, not looking at the people around him, absorbed in his thoughts"

"But it's halo night, you never miss halo night!" Raj said, his voice edged with worry

Sheldon didn't reply, walking into his room and sitting on the bed, the emotions of the last hour taking over. What had come over him! He was Sheldon Cooper of all people, he was a homo Novus! So why had this strange Sherlock got into his head so much? And why had he wanted to touch his hand? He didn't just want to shake it, he wanted to hold it, he wanted to hold him close...

He knew these feelings, he had them before. But how could he act on them, let alone accept himself for them. It was bad enough that he was an outsider, but what would his mother say, his meemaw say if they knew that he, that he liked guys. Because that was the real reason why he had terminated his and Amy's relationship agreement, because although she was a pretty young lady, and intellectually was just right for him, he couldn't love her, he never would, mother Mary had he tried.

He hung his head, pulling of the clothes of the day and crawling into bed, his head spinning with thoughts of this Sherlock, his voice, his hands, his figure, those hands...

Sherlock and John climbed the stairs to their small flat they'd rented for the time being, until they sorted themselves out over here. They'd left after Sherlock's fall, the attention just too much for them. They still helped with cases though; the yard couldn't survive without them it seemed. As they were climbing the stairs, Sherlock chuckled to himself, remembering Dr cooper, something about him stuck with Sherlock, maybe the way he'd tried not to gasp as he looked at him, or the way he had refused to shake hands, but the regret in his eyes was obvious, or was it the way his ice blue eyes had captivated his and made his nerves tingle.

"What?" enquired John, not missing a beat as he climbed the stairs.

"That physicist today, he was, interesting. I have lots of questions to ask about the lecture" He replied. He did have questions to ask, but they weren't strictly about the lecture...

"What do you mean interesting?" John asked, intrigued, but he could see Sherlock closing up again, he shook his head, Sherlock was a funny thing.

Sherlock climbed into bed, hours after John had. He'd spent his night researching Dr Cooper and his work. Well, that's what he told himself. He had actually been trying to find out about his personal life, but there was very little apart from a very funny video of him taking his pants of at some awards ceremony. He'd watched it at least 5 times, and it made him laugh, yet not unkindly. As he curled up, he knew he had to call Dr Cooper tomorrow to organise a meeting. He had to. And as he slept, he dreamt of his Dr Cooper and his ice blue eyes that made his heart jump.


	3. Privacy

Sheldon cooper woke up, stretching out as he waited for his alarm to go off. Meanwhile, he felt an uncomfortable aching in his groin, and he knew he'd dreamed of his mysterious Sherlock. He sighed, he had to stop this. Who knew what would happen if his 'friends' found out he was gay? They already found him annoying, they said often enough. He couldn't lose them, because although he never said so, he needed them around, they were his support. His alarm beeped, pulling him put of his thoughts. A cold shower was what he needed, because no matter how much everyone joked that he didn't have a fully functioning parts, he did, and even if he were to say so himself, they were very aesthetically pleasing.

"Sherlock, phone call" John called. Sherlock had just got out the shower, his curls all wet as he shook his head, almost like a dog. "Who is it?" he asked "The yard?"

"Nope, it's that Dr Cooper from yesterday" John replied, noticing Sherlock blushing all of a sudden. Sherlock had dreamt of Dr Cooper last night too, but now, that cold shower he had also just taken seemed pointless as he felt he felt the blush rise to his cheeks

"Thank you" Sherlock replied sharply, snatching the phone and heading to his room. John shook his head again, resuming his blog.

"Hello, Is this Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes from the lecture?"

Sheldon couldn't believe he'd called him, what if he was annoying him, or what if he wasn't meant to? He wasn't any good at social protocol! He was Sheldon cooper! Give him a complex physics problem involving neutrons and waves and ellipsometry, he's fine, but a social situation, nope.

"Yes, I'm Sherlock, hello Dr Cooper. Good to hear from you"

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat, Sheldon had called him first, he couldn't help but smile as Dr Cooper said his name. He hoped he didn't sound too flustered. That wouldn't do at all.

"Same here, you said you had queries about my lecture yesterday and would like to meet, I'm calling to ask when would be suitable to you to meet"

"Most days are good for me, what about your schedule Dr cooper?"

"Please call me Sheldon; I can make today, how about we meet at the comic book shop, that acceptable?"

"Most certainly, I will see you there in precisely one hour, Sheldon Cooper" The phone went dead.

Sheldon didn't have time to react, one hour?! He had to find something to wear! "Oh god! This is how women feel going on a date!" He exclaimed, his Texan drawl pronounced as he continued babbling to himself. Leonard heard this, and as he walked into the living room, the sight he was greeted with was topless Sheldon, babbling to him about clothes and comic books. He had to admit, Sheldon wasn't bad looking for such a skinny fellow.

"Sheldon, what on earth are going on about?"

"Leonard! You need to drive me to the comic book store in 55 minutes! Get ready; what are you doing in your pjs?" Sheldon blabbered on, not realising, that even though he didn't have work today due to a refit needed in his office, Leonard did, and when he pointed this out, he could see the panic in Sheldon's eyes, and felt a small wrench at his heart

"Sheldon, go ask penny, she isn't working today, don't panic" Leonard said, trying to calm his friend a little

"Thank you Leonard!" he said, running to the door. He knocked 3 times, and as penny opened her door, all she saw was the back, bare back, of the physicist running back to his apartment.

How could one man completely alter him so? Sheldon though as he quickly pulled on his white under shirt and flash t-shirt. He looked in the mirror again before he left to ask penny to drive him to meet this Sherlock character as it struck him, he didn't know anything about him. He could be a psychopath and want to murder him! All of a sudden, he was glad it was Penny that would take him.


	4. Meeting

As Sherlock dressed, he tried to stay calm. The comic book shop was only a ten minute walk away, so he had time to attempt to collect his thoughts. He sighed out loud. He was the only consulting detective, and a genius. He could deduce everything about a person from the way they put their jacket on a chair, to the way they held themselves in a conversation. But this Sheldon, well, he was something else. He knew he was a genius, and that he obviously had difficulty with physical contact. But the look in his eyes as Sherlock pulled his hand away contradicted this. He could tell from the way Sheldon had talked at his lecture that he knew his students weren't listening, yet he was intent to make them learn. He had seemed to hold himself above the thoughts and snide 'whispered' comments of the students. That was, until they'd left. Sherlock was the last person to leave, he knew that, and he had seen how Sheldon had visibly slumped, his shoulders, his head, everything about him screamed that he wanted to be accepted but Sherlock knew that Sheldon wasn't accepting something himself, something he was keeping under locks... He grabbed his keys and walked toward the comic book shop, still pondering his mysterious Sheldon cooper.

As Penny drove Sheldon to the store, she noticed her check engine light was on again. She waited for Sheldon to notice this fact and start his usual lecture about how she should take her car to the garage and how they were currently sitting in a disaster waiting to happen. However, the rant never came. She looked over briefly, noticing the way the physicist nervously fidgeted with his top.

"So, who are you going to meet? A girl?" Penny asked, drawing out the word girl in an almost teasing manner

"Don't be absurd penny, I'm meeting someone from my lecture yesterday who has expressed a desire to increase their knowledge of physics" Sheldon replied instantly, as if penny had just asked him if he was planning on flying to the sun any time soon.

"Sorry moonpie" Penny said, teasing him. Sheldon didn't react; he simply stared out the window. The rest of the drive passed in silence.

"Dr Cooper!" exclaimed Sherlock, "Good to see you again"

"Sherlock, good morning." Sheldon replied.

Penny simply stood in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. The 'student' from his lecture, (Penny had assumed it was a student, this man, who didn't look over 30 couldn't have been a student). He stood taller than Sheldon, but only just. He wore a purple button down shirt, obviously silk, and expensive at that. He wore long black dress trousers. As penny trailed her eyes up, she noted how thin he was, she could tell even from under the long black coat he wore. His cheekbones were prominent, but it was his eyes that caught Penny. She couldn't have given them a colour to save her life, and they seemed to look not just at you, but into you, as of he knew everything about you in a glance. Except, he didn't even see her, his eyes instantly locked with Sheldon.

"Thank you for coming Dr Cooper; I do have many questions about your lecture and many other topics. I hope you will be able to help me on these matters."

"Sheldon, I insist, please. I hope I am able to teach you everything you wish to learn about physics"

Sheldon hoped he had sounded composed and professional, but in his mind, his thoughts were racing ten to one. Sherlock hadn't offered to shake hands, yet hadn't seemed unfriendly. Could he have done something wrong? No, otherwise Sherlock would be cooler, or not meeting him. He tried to calm his mind; he put his hands in his pockets to stop him fidgeting. He had prepared to shake hands and then they hadn't, why did this upset him?

"Sheldon? Did you hear any of what I said?" Sherlock said, his face a little confused as the physicist seemed to have blanked out, staring at an Iron Man (he presumed) helmet.

"I was asking if you would like to go to a Café to talk, or I have a flat 10 minutes away, if you would prefer to go somewhere quiet so we could start."

"Your flat would be fine, although could you give the address to my friend penny, so she can pick me up later." Sheldon replied, pulling himself out of his thoughts, a small smile on his lips. Sherlock was willing to learn from him, he could finally teach someone who wanted to learn!

"Your friend? Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't see you coming in!" Sherlock said, turning to penny, which still stood in the doorway, slightly stunned at what had transpired in the last few moments.

Sherlock strode over to her, grasping her hand

"Thank you for bringing Sheldon over, I hope he is able to increase my knowledge of physics."

"It's, its fine..." Penny stammered as Sherlock's long fingers wrapped around her hand, and then the touch was gone as quick as it came.

"My address is 112A Cook Street, so you may find us later. I believe Sheldon will call you when we have finished our teaching session. And don't worry, he will be perfectly safe, I share with a friend, and I will ensure he is completely fine."

"Ok, that's fine...See you later Shelly bean, yeah?" Penny said, regaining some of her composure as she walked out to her car, waving to Sheldon as she left.

"Right then! To the flat Sheldon" Sherlock said, practically beaming at Sheldon as he walked out the door, leaving Sheldon to follow.


	5. Lesson

Hey guys, I just wanna thank you all for your reviews, and that i really need a beta reader! This is my first proper story, and i plan to upload a new section every Thursday for you guys! Please tell me where i could improve! Much thanks

Sherlock Theory

The walk to the flat was quick and uneventful, both walking in a comfortable silence, each thinking to them. As they entered the flat, Sherlock took off his coat and hung it on a peg by the door

"Sit down Sheldon; I'll just get some whiteboards and pens for you"

"Thank you" Sheldon said, turning to look at the living room, panic suddenly flooding his brain. Where was he going to sit? There were 2 chairs sat facing each other, and a sofa against one wall behind a coffee table. He froze, considering each seat, unsure of what to do.

"Are you ok Sheldon?" Sherlock asked as he re-entered the room with a large whiteboard and a selection of pens.

"Where should I sit?" Sheldon asked, furrowing his eyebrows at his dilemma.

"Anywhere you like" Sherlock said with a small smile as he set up the whiteboard on a stand. He turned back, after noticing he hadn't heard any noise from the physicist. One look told Sherlock everything. Sheldon didn't know where to sit; he obviously needed to have a place. Sherlock looked at the man before him properly. He could see how uncomfortable he was without a routine, he was suddenly amazed he had come to a strangers flat in under an hours notice.

Sherlock went to his room quickly, grabbing a soft yet comfortable armchair in the corner and placed it in the living room. He placed it so there was no draft yet it was comfortably warm, and so Sheldon could join in a conversation without moving his head between people.

"There. That will be your chair, and that is your spot. I would like you to sit there please" Sherlock said briskly. He could see the physicist relax almost instantaneously as he said this. Sheldon slipped off his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair; he put his bag by the side of the chair, and then sat cautiously, testing the chair. Sherlock left Sheldon to his ritual as he sat down in his chair, creating a new room in his mind palace for Physics.

Sheldon smiled and stood up going to the board and turning to see Sherlock looking at him, ready to receive new information.

"Sherlock?" John called loudly as he pushed open the door. "Bought Chinese for you, and you have to eat today." He called out again, setting down the tin containers.

John turned, looking through to the living room, where, to his surprise, he saw Sherlock sat crouched on his chair, his hands clasped in a triangle under his chin. Sheldon looked in his element; his face was bright and animated as he expanded on each new idea as he progressed. John stood there for a moment, it was nearly 8 o'clock, Sheldon's phone was ringing in his bag, yet both men were completely absorbed. John picked up Sheldon's phone.

"Sheldon! Oh thank god, I've been calling you for hours now, are you ok?" said a young woman's voice, edged with worry.

"Sorry, this isn't Sheldon, its John, Sherlock's flatmate, Sheldon's fine, don't worry about him." Johns employing his doctor tone, calming Penny down considerably.

"Thank god, sorry, tell him to call me when he needs picking up…"

"Ok, I'll take care of him, don't worry, we've got Chinese in tonight" John said, smiling as he saw Sheldon laugh, amazed at how different he seemed away from judging eyes.

He heard a soft laugh from down the phone.

"My god, that's uncanny sweetie! Tonight is his Chinese night"

The call ended on a bright laugh, and John smiled, still watching the men in their front room, the board covered in diagrams, most John recognised from GCSE, but not the explanations around them. He pulled out 3 plates, the only three matching ones they had left after Sherlock was last bored and decided to try indoor clay pigeon shooting. It hadn't gone well. He opened the cardboard containers and decided to let people help themselves.

"Sherlock, Sheldon, food." He called, grabbing cutlery.

Sherlock turned and Sheldon looked up from the board he was using to see John stood there.

"I didn't see you come-" Sherlock was cut off as he saw John start to shake. He recognised the signs, and as he ran up, he told Sheldon to phone 911. He caught John just as he fell from leaning on the counter, his eyes wide.


	6. Hospital

Sheldon stood shocked, trembling as he reached for the landline, dialling 911 as he watched Sherlock crouch next to John, talking soothingly as he held him.

Half an hour later, Sheldon sat in ER, waiting for Penny. Sherlock had told him that John suffered from PTSD and moving country had been rather stressful for him, so he'd been on the watch for an episode such as this.

"I'm sorry Sheldon; this isn't how I meant the evening to go…" Sherlock said, his hands running through his bedraggled curls. "The episodes sometimes come on with no warning, if I'd known, or had any clue…"

"It's fine Sherlock, these things can't be predicted. We'll meet again, don't worry, feel free to call me and arrange another meeting, ok?" Sheldon replied, hoping to put the detective at rest, he understood, and didn't want to make him feel any worse.

"Sheldon? You around here somewhere sweetie?" Penny called out, wandering through the waiting room, still in her work uniform, she'd come straight from work when Sheldon had called, forget her ass of a boss.

"Here I am Penny, just coming." Sheldon called, offering his hand to Sherlock. "Take care, see you soon"

Sherlock shook his hand, and watched Sheldon walk off, sighing, as he promised to call as soon as John was well.

As Penny drove home, she sighed. Sheldon was fast asleep, eyes fluttering as he slept. Penny couldn't help but smile, he was so innocent. She pulled the car up outside, wondering how she would wake him, when she heard something. She turned off the car, watching Sheldon closer.

"Sher…Please…"

Penny couldn't believe what she could hear. Sheldon was moaning, his breathing erratic, his body tensing as he slept through what was obviously a rather erotic dream. Penny didn't know what to do, should she wake him, should she leave him?

"Sherl, pwease, mwore" Sheldon gasped, his voice cracking and lisping, sleep affecting him. Penny bolted.

She ran up the stairs, and straight to her flat. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She leant back against her door, mind running. She felt mean leaving him, so she grabbed a blanket from her sofa, flapped off the Cheetos, and went back to the car, throwing it over Sheldon, then promptly leaving again, feeling better, but the image of the tent in his pants was never leaving her mind. She must admit she'd always wondered about him, but to actually know was too much. She decided not to tell the others, she just needed to leave him be, because it was obviously very personal…

Sheldon woke up in the car, condensation on the windows and a blanket thrown around him. It was pitch black outside, and he struggled to remember what had happened, and why he felt so uncomfortable. This question was soon answered as he pulled of the blanket and saw a dark stain on his jeans, on the front. He looked around in shock, he must have fallen asleep in the car, Penny must have not wanted to wake him and left him, he was thankful for the blanket, penny mustn't have been around during his little dream. He chocked his phone in his pocket. They had left the hospital at 9pm, and it was now 11pm. He also had a missed call and a text message that read:

_John is fine_

_Sorry about this, I would love to meet you again_

_Sheldon, please call me to arrange another meeting_

_soon,_

_Thanks – SH_

Sheldon stretched, his back and neck aching, not to mention his groin, he got out the car, texting Penny that she could lock up now, and with the blanket wrapped around himself to hide the evidence of his wet dream, he headed up to his apartment.

Paste your document here...


	7. Clean?

* Hey guys, sorry this is late! Was stupidly busy yesterday, so here you go! My first proper writing of smut, please don't be too mean! *hides in corner cringing* Anyway, enjoy and leave a comment please.*

Half an hour later, Sheldon sat in ER, waiting for Penny. Sherlock had told him that John suffered from PTSD and moving country had been rather stressful for him, so he'd been on the watch for an episode such as this.

"I'm sorry Sheldon; this isn't how I meant the evening to go…" Sherlock said, his hands running through his bedraggled curls. "The episodes sometimes come on with no warning, if I'd known, or had any clue…"

"It's fine Sherlock, these things can't be predicted. We'll meet again, don't worry, feel free to call me and arrange another meeting, ok?" Sheldon replied, hoping to put the detective at rest, he understood, and didn't want to make him feel any worse.

"Sheldon? You around here somewhere sweetie?" Penny called out, wandering through the waiting room, still in her work uniform, she'd come straight from work when Sheldon had called, forget her ass of a boss.

"Here I am Penny, just coming." Sheldon called, offering his hand to Sherlock. "Take care, see you soon"

Sherlock shook his hand, and watched Sheldon walk off, sighing, as he promised to call as soon as John was well.

As Penny drove home, she sighed. Sheldon was fast asleep, eyes fluttering as he slept. Penny couldn't help but smile, he was so innocent. She pulled the car up outside, wondering how she would wake him, when she heard something. She turned off the car, watching Sheldon closer.

"Sher…Please…"

Penny couldn't believe what she could hear. Sheldon was moaning, his breathing erratic, his body tensing as he slept through what was obviously a rather erotic dream. Penny didn't know what to do, should she wake him, should she leave him?

"Sherl, pwease, mwore" Sheldon gasped, his voice cracking and lisping, sleep affecting him. Penny bolted.

She ran up the stairs, and straight to her flat. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She leant back against her door, mind running. She felt mean leaving him, so she grabbed a blanket from her sofa, flapped off the Cheetos, and went back to the car, throwing it over Sheldon, then promptly leaving again, feeling better, but the image of the tent in his pants was never leaving her mind. She must admit she'd always wondered about him, but to actually know was too much. She decided not to tell the others, she just needed to leave him be, because it was obviously very personal…

Sheldon woke up in the car, condensation on the windows and a blanket thrown around him. It was pitch black outside, and he struggled to remember what had happened, and why he felt so uncomfortable. This question was soon answered as he pulled of the blanket and saw a dark stain on his jeans, on the front. He looked around in shock, he must have fallen asleep in the car, Penny must have not wanted to wake him and left him, he was thankful for the blanket, penny mustn't have been around during his little dream. He chocked his phone in his pocket. They had left the hospital at 9pm, and it was now 11pm. He also had a missed call and a text message that read:

_John is fine_

_Sorry about this, I would love to meet you again_

_Sheldon, please call me to arrange another meeting_

_soon,_

_Thanks – SH_

Sheldon stretched, his back and neck aching, not to mention his groin, he got out the car, texting Penny that she could lock up now, and with the blanket wrapped around himself to hide the evidence of his wet dream, he headed up to his apartment.

Leonard was asleep when Penny had called him; he'd been feeling ill all day and had worked from home, going over his paper write up. When he had heard that Sherlock's friend was in hospital, and Sheldon had gone with them, he had prepared for the worst, Sheldon's mother was on alert for a breakdown and Leonard had gotten out hand sanitizers and fresh sheets. When he heard the door go, he was ready for a tired, grumpy and uncomfortable and very vocal Sheldon, so it was a surprise to see Sheldon look completely drained and numb, and most of all, completely silent.

"Sheldon? Want to talk?"

"Oh, hello Leonard, sorry to wake you, I was just going for a shower." Sheldon said, half smiling, with his eyes downcast.

"Ok, don't worry, I wasn't sleeping, I'll be here when you come out, ok?"

"Thank you Leonard"

Sheldon walked off to the bathroom, shouting back to Leonard to take the blanket back to Penny and to thank her greatly. As Sheldon locked the door, he sighed, he was exhausted and completely drained, he was glad to be home, but he felt so awful for leaving Sherlock alone there. He was lost, and confused with no one to talk to. He stripped off, discarding his cum stained jeans and boxers to be boil washed and his t-shirt and under top. He looked at himself in the mirror, he wasn't muscular, he was lean and slender, with pale scars littering his body from failed experiments as a youth. They hardly showed anymore, but he knew they were there. He was average looking he supposed, but not exactly something to gaze upon. He sighed again and climbed into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away the dirt and grime, but it couldn't cleanse his mind, the dream he had kept replaying in his mind, it was Sherlock and himself, and Sherlock was undressing him slowly, kissing every inch of skin he exposed, starting from his collarbones, traveling down his chest and pausing at his pale pink nipples, licking them slowly. Sheldon moaned as he felt himself get harder again, leaning against the shower wall, allowing himself to indulge in his dream. In his dream, as Sherlock unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs, his hands caressing his inner thigh as they went Sheldon did this in the shower, and felt himself shiver as the feeling went straight to his cock, causing it to rise more and twitch). Back into his dream, Sherlock , after caressing closer and closer to his cock, had suddenly stood up, and gently pushed Sheldon to his own knees, whilst freeing his own cock from his silk boxers (Sheldon had a pair hidden in his own draw as a extremely guilty pleasure from the days where he was more indulgent in his own bodily pleasures). Back in the shower, Sheldon started to stroke himself slowly, cupping his balls and gently rubbing them. As he imagined Sherlock twisting his fingers into his hair, he gasped and came hard, his body shaking as he squirted, bucking his hips into empty air.

He slid down the wall, gasping , wishing he had lasted longer, but hearing Leonard knocking on the door stirred him and reminded Sheldon he wasn't alone right now. He finished showering and dried. When he was dressed he went into the kitchen, he saw Leonard on the couch, fast asleep. He'd been waiting but had obviously fallen asleep, and Sheldon smiled, he wasn't strong enough to carry him, but he fetched some pillows and blankets from the cupboard, and laid Leonard down, tucking him in with a glass of water ready. Sheldon smiled, he did care about his friends more than he let on, but he was still waiting for them to leave, like everyone else did. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, and went to bed, falling asleep the moment his heavy head hit the pillow


	8. Distance

Sherlock had got home late, aching from uncomfortable hospital seats and his head throbbed. He hated seeing John so vulnerable, and it was his fault, he had put John in danger with Moriaty and had thought John would move on when he faked his death, not try to join him… John didn't know he knew about his suicide attempt, but seeing John in hospital, weak from blood loss had forced his hand. They were still in danger in England, so Mycroft had arranged for them to be moved to the US, they were safer here, all cases Sherlock received came through from Mycroft, so they couldn't be traced, and he still stayed in contact with Molly, but he was so lonely here, it wasn't the same and John still resented him for leaving, he could tell.

Sherlock sat down on his chair, equations still littering his white board. He curled up, the stress of the day finally catching up, falling asleep there and then.

_A week later_

Sheldon still hadn't called. Sherlock was out of cases and bored out of his mind. He missed Sheldon, and wanted to call him, but he couldn't. He was above it, and he had yet to receive a reply from Dr Cooper, so he decided to immerse himself in something else. He'd started drawing again, and the flat was now full of paintings and drawings of murder scenes and scenarios. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed painting, he was glad that Mycroft had saved his old oil paints, he would be hard pushed to find ones of that good a quality here in America. He set down his brush and put aside his now complete painting of a burnt down café, the few remains strewed around, a skewed doorknob, a blackened skull, and a pristine, blood red apple in the centre.

Somehow, he always painted his worst memories.

He decided to have a rest, his fingers aching from holding the brush delicately, and his legs asleep from the lack of any movement for the past 3 hours. He walked slowly to his room, and pulling off his flannel bottoms, wrapped himself in a cotton sheet from his bed. He leant back against the headboard, his hand searching in the gap for his black leather bound book. He found it, pulled it out and stroked the cover, the leather cool underneath his sore fingers. He flicked it open. Inside was a vast array of sketches, some pencil, some charcoal, and some pen. He opened it to a random page, and felt himself shiver involuntarily as he took in his drawing. He'd drawn Sheldon, sprawled out on silken sheets, he was on his back, with another sheet draped across his crotch, but with a bulge in the centre. Sheldon's eyes were half closed, his back arched up, and his arms above his head, bound together. It was a simple drawing, but Sherlock could see every detail in his mind, hear the rapid shallow breathing, feel the tension and almost taste the pleasure. He couldn't help himself anymore, he needed Sheldon, wanted to see him. He slipped down on his bed, spreading out, one hand twisting in his own hair, the other cupping his pulsing crotch, gently palming it. He gasped, he didn't need to stay quiet, John was working an emergency shift. He let out a moan as he pulled at his own hair, imagining it was Sheldon's hands in his hair, Sheldon squeezing his aching cock. His breath caught in his throat as his hand found its way under the thin sheet, the sensations increasing tenfold, his hips started to buck as he felt himself start to twitch. He started to buck against the palm of his hand, almost crying out as the pleasure reached its pinnacle, almost turning painful. He came, hard. Tears squeezed themselves out the corners of his tightly shut eyes, one word leaving his lips.

"Sheldon!"


	9. Health

John had been on shift since 7AM, and it was now 6pm and he was needed on emergency call all night. There was an influx of patients with flu. He had called the flat to say he wouldn't be home till late, maybe tomorrow morning. But no one picked up, which was pretty normal, Sherlock would get the message. His pager beeped, and he looked. He was needed urgently; a patient had come in reacting extremely badly to treatment. He checked where he was going and rushed off. When he reached there, he found 3 exhausted night nurses working on a young man who was shaking violently, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. He called for an anaesthetist and looked through the young mans records. He settled in for a long night.

Sheldon was shattered. He sat in a hospital chair, head in his hands. His mother was talking soothingly to him, that it wasn't his fault and that he didn't know. He should have. It was his fault Leonard was in hospital. He had been trying to help him but he had simply made it worse. And on top of all that, he hasn't called Sherlock. He had kept meaning to, but was too embarrassed and didn't know what to say and the longer he left it, the worse it got.

"Who's here for Leonard Hofstader?" A nurse called out. "The doctor will see you now"

Sheldon looked up, Penny, Howard, Raj looking too. Sheldon stood, a little dizzy from moving too fast, and walked up, leaving the others to follow.

"How is he, please tell me. Is he going to be ok?" Sheldon said, words tripping over each other in his haste to find out.

"Calm down, he's going to be fine. He's on an IV line for fluids and to help clear his system of toxins. He needs to rest now, so you can't go see him, but we are going to keep him in to be sure he has no adverse delayed reactions, now just calm down Sheldon." John said with his voice soft as he surveyed Sheldon, pale faced, shaking like a leaf and struggling to calm his erratic breathing. He saw the signs, a high pulse, a swaying posture, and eyes unfocused before Sheldon even knew what was happening himself. Sheldon fainted; John caught him and called a nurse, no panic in his tone, just calm authority.


	10. Rest

Hey guys, I've been so busy recently! But it is officially the holidays! So hopefully lots of updates for you few readers i have :3  
Please review guys :3

"He was just exhausted, nothing serious just over tired with too much stress and too little food. No need to panic." Sheldon opened his eyes, and as his vision cleared he saw his friends sat around him.

"What, what happened?" Sheldon said.

"You just fainted, don't worry." John said, turning round to face him, smiling.

"John! What are you doing here!"

"Right now I'm your doctor Sheldon, and Leonards too. Just calm down, you need to rest."

Sheldon tried to calm his breathing, he knew Leonard was ok, that's all that mattered.

"How is Leonard doing?" Sheldon said, trying to keep calm, trusting John.

"Leonards fine, we're keeping him in for another day just to monitor his blood pressure, you can probably take him home about 4 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, but he will need lots of rest and taking care of for a few days. You can get up Sheldon too, if you promise me to go and get something proper to eat. Here's my hospital card, just tell them I sent you and you can skip the queue and get slightly better food, but no promises, now go." John said, turning away and heading out, the subject obviously not up for discussion. Sherlock sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling at his friends as they all headed off for some proper(ish) food, feeling relived and rested.

John was exhausted; he'd been working far too hard for far too long. It was not 3AM and he could finally leave. He just wanted to collapse into bed, and he knew he was far too tired to find his way home, so he called Sherlock, just wanting to have someone take care of him for a while instead of the other way round. He picked up the phone and dialled, but it went straight to voicemail once again.

"Hey Sherlock, my shifts over and I'm exhausted, please can you come get me, please Sherlock?"

John sat on the floor; aching all over, so tired he wanted to cry. Too tired to even hang up the phone,

"Hey John, you in here?" Penny called through the door to the staff room. She'd seen John walk off and wanted to thank him properly for what he had done.

She didn't get a reply, so she decided to just go in, and she saw John slumped against the wall, visibly exhausted and her heart went out to him.

"Penny? You shouldn't be here" John said, almost unable to talk.

"Let's get you home sweetie, you're exhausted and far too tired to get yourself home. Up we get now" Penny said, putting Johns arm over her shoulders and helping him stand on his shaky legs.

"But Sherlock, I called… he's coming..."

"Shhh, just let's get to the car." Penny said, guiding Johh out the car park.


	11. Wonder

Hey guys, I'm sorry this is so short and so late, I've had A level results and my birthday and some other stuff. But i love you all and really need feedback because i'm getting stuck for ideas past this... So, help please?

Back at the flat, Sherlock was asleep, sprawled out naked on his bed when Penny brought John in.

After Penny had tucked John into bed, making sure water was nearby for him, she knocked on the only other bedroom, wishing to have a little word with Sherlock. She'd noticed that he hadn't called recently, and had seen the effect on her friend and was not happy…

Sherlock woke up when she knocked, bleary eyed and confused.

"Whose it?" he said, slurring his words, groping round for his sheet to pull around him, although he was boiling hot.

"It's Penny, is it safe for me to come in?"

"Yeah? C'mon in" Came the sleepy deep voice from within, and penny pushed open the door

"Hey Sherlock, sorry to wake you, but I've just brought John home from his shift and I think we need to talk. Do you want some coffee?" Penny said, gently, respecting the fact it was half three in the morning and she had just woken up Sherlock.

"Sure, I'm just get some clothes n stuff, one sec…"

"Alright, I'll meet you in the kitchen." Penny replied, leaving Sherlock to wonder why she was in his flat and what on earth was going on.


End file.
